


2018 Comment Fic_April

by lil_1337



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, M/M, sexual innuendo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 07:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14280471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: Drabbles and short fics written for the Live Journal community Comment Fics which can be found here: http://comment-fic.livejournal.com





	2018 Comment Fic_April

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Any, Any/Any, "Are you trying to seduce me?"  
> Fandom: MCU  
> Characters/Pairing: Wade Wilson/Peter Parker

"Are you trying to seduce me?" 

"Maybe. Is it working?" 

"I don't know. Kiss me again and we'll find out."


End file.
